Can't Be Saved
I can faintly hear the ponies discussing my well-being through my headphones. I'm listening to a personal favorite song of mine right now. That's all I can do anymore. Let me explain what happened. It's been weeks since my discovery. I found a piece of musical perfection, known by the name of Can't Be Saved. When I first discovered the song, I couldn't help but listen to it again. And again. And again. It really was the greatest song I had ever heard. The riff was so catchy, the chorus amazingly synchronized, and the lyrics hit deep. Not even my very own genre, hip hop, had created anything better. Then... then something began to happen. Gradually, I began to lose my senses. After hearing the song, I decided to put it on my music player. I couldn't help but listen to it for the rest of the day. I kept it on when I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up into a world of darkness. I couldn't see a thing. Listening to the song had become so important to me, my sense of hearing needed to be fueled even more to experience the song's true beauty. Therefore, my sense of hearing had absorbed my sense of sight. For the first time in my life, I could actually see the music I had appreciated for so long. It was beautiful. I could see the images perfectly. They matched up with the lyrics and music perfectly. Whenever the lyric "Washed up upon the rocks..." plays, I see a beautiful shot of a rocky beach at sunset. I wanted this. I needed it. After a few hours of contemplating, I concluded I could live without my sight. It was worth it to hear that fantastic piece of music and see the beautiful images over and over again. A few more days went by, until one afternoon I wandered into a bakery. The scent of all the pastries and baked goods assaulted my nostrils like an atomic bomb going off. They powered my sense of smell, causing it to become stronger than it ever had. Then, just like that, it abruptly ended. A warm liquid began to flow from my left nostril. Even now, it still flows. I had no idea what was going on until I barely heard somepony through my music. "Why is Vinyl's nose bleeding?" My sense of hearing had waited until my smell had become strongest, then leeched the power to use for its own gain. Whatever the reason, there are many more bad smells than good smells. I decided I could go on without it. A tingling sensation began to take over my nose just then. It felt amazing, almost like taking ecstasy. My mind clicked, and I realized this was supposed to be the smell of music. If I could only smell it, I thought, but my mind fought against the idea. It didn't matter if I could smell or not. Another few days passed. My coltfriend and music partner Ace Spade had attempted to talk to me about how the song was incredibly dangerous and that I should stop listening to it. I had a lot to say to him, really. He didn't understand true beauty like me, and thought he had the nerve to tell me to stay away from it. It sickened my very soul. I decided against it. I really wanted to, but I had been with him for so long, I wasn't able to bring myself to do so. I couldn't write him off like that. I went to the kitchen to get a snack. Finding what I'm pretty sure was a bag of chips, I had my magic rip them open. I picked one up, but... ...I couldn't eat it. My taste buds had all been killed off, and I could just barely open my mouth. My tongue had become completely paralyzed, throwing any chance of speaking out the window. The only way to speak again were through my thoughts. Why would I want to hear my own voice, though? It didn't hold the beauty of the singer I was hearing. His voice sounded perfect. Eventually, I felt I should make a remix of this fantastic track. I found my way over to my turntables - once my home - and placed my hoof upon the vinyl record of my very namesake. Nothing. Not even the slightest twitch. The sensation in my nose had vanished as well. I couldn't feel a thing. My hearing had finished its job, taking away all four of my other senses. But you know what? It was beautiful. I could sense all five parts of this spectacular song. It sounded like the Elements of Harmony themselves making music. The combination of the sounds, sights, smells, tastes, and feelings was extraordinary. Nothing in existence was better. Nopony gets it, though, now do they? Somepony called them. They called the "experts" who were supposed to "help" me, take me away from this wonderland. I could hear Ace say it was "for my own good." They took me somewhere - I really don't know where - and conducted tests on me. From what I could understand, they didn't like the results that they came up with. They said they'd "keep me somewhere away from society." I assume this is where I am now. I'm all alone, just me and the song. Finally, nopony can get in my way and tell me to stop listening to it. This song - this wonderful sounding piece of music - is all I've ever needed. I can hear the experts. They're discussing what they should do with me. The first one, who had a voice raspy as the Appleoosan Desert, stated, "Look, I know she only has one sense left, but that means she can't really do harm to anypony. I say we should let her go." "What the hell is wrong with you, Mind Screw?!" a second voice shot back in a harsh tone. "She's near completely sensory deprived! We have to leave her here! I don't care how famous she is, she needs to be kept in solitary confinement!" "I guess the final decision is up to Brain Wash. What do you think, sir?" There was a pause, only Can't Be Saved playing. This Brain Wash pony answered Sand Throat after nearly a five minute pause. "We should leave her here. She can't be saved." Wait... what? What are they talking about? They have to let me out! I'm not hurting anypony! I'm just appreciating beauty! Hold on... what's that noise? Are they... are they walking away? They can't leave me here! Let me out! LET ME OUT! "...coma coma coma coma coma coma coma coma coma coma coma..." Oh, no. No, no, no. My music player is broken. I can't stop it. "...coma coma coma coma coma coma coma coma coma coma coma..." It's getting louder. "...COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA..." No... ''Please, no... I'm sorry! I get it now! Please, just ''STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! "...COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA COMA..." 'SOMEPONY HELP ME!!! I shot up in complete fear, confusion, and anger. Something was different, though. A huge change from just a few seconds ago. I could see again. What I saw was... my room in the dark? I noticed the sour sting of saliva on my tongue. I could taste, too? What was going on? "Vinyl?" My heart skipped a million beats as my eyes darted around the dark room. I ended up staring into a pair of silver eyes, which belonged to a white unicorn stallion. Ace. My voice stuttering, I questioned, "W-w-what just happened?" He put a hoof on my shoulder to limit my trembling, sighing as he did. "You were screaming in your sleep. What was that all about?" I couldn't answer. My brain was still trying to process what had happened. If I was suddenly just fine, then that meant... ...the whole thing was a nightmare. My eye sockets began to well with tears. Eventually, I couldn't hold it all in anymore. The tear ducts broke as I sobbed heavily on Ace, my tears staining his coat. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I wiped my eyes with my hoof and nodded my head, followed by a detailed explanation of what had transpired in my head. Ace looked visibly shaken - I couldn't blame him. Losing your senses and then going insane isn't exactly something you'd find in an episode of a kiddie show. "Why?" A single word escaped my coltfriend's lips, in the form of a question. And what a question. Why, indeed? Why did my mind feel the need to put me through this horror? "I'm stuck in a coma, stuck in a never ending sleep, And someday I will wake up, and realize I made up everything." And it was playing Can't Be Saved. de:Can't Be Saved